Hayley and Hope
The mother-daughter relationship between the former Hybrid, Hayley Marshall-Kenner and the Tribrid, Hope Mikaelson. Hope is Hayley's daughter and only child. Ironically, she is also the sire of her own mother shortly after her delivery. Hope was conceived Bring It On and was born in From a Cradle to a Grave ''in St Anne's Church. Hayley is very loving and protective towards her daughter. To protect her from various enemies, such as the French Quarter Coven and the Guerrera Family, she placed Hope under her aunt Rebekah Mikaelson's care for a few months. They are reunited in ''The Map of Moments where Hayley is finally able to enjoy motherhood. Hayley leaves again to make an alliance with her pack and to protect Hope further, so Hope was left with Elijah and Camille O'Connell to look after her. Elijah and Cami brought home Hope to the compound in I Love You, Goodbye. Hayley married Jackson in order to bind his pack to Hayley for Hope's protection. Hayley and Hope lived together in the compound until later on, when Hayley decided to leave New Orleans with Hope and her pack, following her new husband's advice that removing the Mikaelsons from Hope's life would be the best thing for them. Klaus found them and cursed the Crescent Wolf Pack including Hayley and took back Hope from Hayley. For months Hayley and Hope only saw each other once a month for a few hours on a full moon, though when the curse was broken in You Hung The Moon, Hayley took Hope and moved out with her and Jackson. After the prophecy came true and the Mikaelson family fell, Hayley left New Orleans with Hope to find cures for the family. They lived quietly together for five years in a country house, until Hayley woke the Mikaelson's. They are known as Haylope (Hayl'ey/H'ope). Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series In Bring It On, Hayley slept with Niklaus Mikaelson and conceived her baby daughter Hope. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= Hayley at first did not want anything to do with Hope, partly due to her being in shock. She later changes her mind after she remembers how her parents abandoned her, and her adopted parents kicked her out after finding out she is a werewolf/accidentally tore up their living room, Hayley did not want to become like the people who abandoned her, and she did not wish her daughter to have the same upbringing as she did. Throughout season one of The Originals, Hayley has grown to genuinely care about Hope. She loves her daughter very much and is protective of her. In Pilot/Always and Forever, Hayley learned that she is pregnant with Klaus' child from their one-night-stand in Bring It On. When she was questioned by Elijah about becoming a mother, Hayley said that she never had a mother and didn't know how to be one. In House of the Rising Son, after Elijah's "departure" and a chat with Rebekah, Hayley considered aborting her baby with wolfsbane, but she was stopped by a vampire attack. During the attack she realized that she not only defended herself but also her baby and that she would never let someone hurt her child. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley happily learns that she will have a girl and was happy to share the news with Klaus. However she became worried because of Sabine/Céleste's prophecy. In Girl in New Orleans, Hayley went to visit a doctor in the bayou, and the doctor said that her daughter's heartbeat is perfect. Hayley answered that she knew it and that her daughter is just like herself, her mom, a tough one. Later she was attacked by witches who wanted to kill her baby. She managed to escape and kill the warlocks before Rebekah came. At this time she was shot, but was healed by the baby's blood. In Sinners and Saints, Hayley questioned Sophie about Céleste's prophecy and the witch coven about her baby. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, because Agnes' machination Hayley almost miscarried her baby but was saved by Davina who unlinked her and Sophie. She then threatened Sophie, warning her to never try to use her and her baby unless if she wants to be killed. In this episode she also told to Rebekah that she would appreciate that do not call her daughter "The Demon Spawn". In Bloodletting, kidnapped by Tyler Lockwood, Hayley learned what her daughter's blood can do. This forced Hayley to fight against Tyler for her daughter's life and she used Dwayne (a new hybrid sired to her baby) to try get him killed. She then escaped and confronted Klaus about the news. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Hayley didn't agree with Elijah who did think that the Hope belongs in the French Quarter, he also expressed the desire that Hope would inherit her mother's everything. In An Unblinking Death, while she was training to do breathing exercises with the help of Eve in the offering of her soon childbirth she repeated again her fear of not being a good mother to her daughter because of her own upbringing. But Eve said to not worry. She will naturally figure it out. Hayley also said that she believed that she will raise her baby alone, without Klaus, but Eve responded that she did not think that she will be alone. Later during the attack, Hayley first checked herself to see that her daughter was fine before helping the other wolves. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Monique Deveraux casts a spell on Hayley to kill her. Hayley's heart stops beating and she is taken to the other side where she meets Mikael. She believes she is dead and she fears the worst for her baby. She eventually realizes she is not dead because if she was Mikael wouldn't be trying to kill her. Hayley fight's Mikael and she stabs him through the chest. She tells him that her daughter will have an advantage Klaus never did, she wouldn't know him. Hayley wakes in present time, telling Klaus and Elijah that she saw Mikael. Klaus visits Hayley in her room and they talk about the baby. Hayley tells Klaus that she doesn't want him to take their daughter away from her. Klaus says to Hayley that he wants to show her something. He takes Hayley to the nursery. Hayley is visibly happy with their baby's nursery. After Klaus leaves, Hayley looks at Klaus's painting on the wall. In From a Cradle to a Grave, we see a flashback of Hayley and Klaus between A Closer Walk With Thee and The Battle of New Orleans. Hayley is in her daughter's nursery where she let Klaus feel Hope's kick and where she wrote to "her little girl" a love letter. She wrote to her how much she is happy to carry her and that she (and Klaus) can't wait to have her. She also promised to her something that she never had: a family and said that they will figure out their lives together. She concluded by writing 'I Love You, Your Mom". In The Battle of New Orleans, Hayley was victim of a curse by Genevieve which leaded her to go in labor. She was taken to St. Anne's Church by the French Quarter Coven while Elijah and Klaus fought against Marcel Gerard and his Army and the Guerrera Family. In the church Genevieve and Monique Deveraux revealed that they plan to sacrifice Hayley's daughter. Hayley, fearing for her daughter, tried to fight back but because can't use her powers as her childbirth began. She swore to slaughter all the witches and that they will not took her daughter. Then the three witches tried to restrain her while she continued to fight and howl. Outside, in the city Klaus heard her and began to howl too. In From a Cradle to a Grave, in present, prisoner by the witches, Hayley, despise the fact that she didn't want to give birth in these conditions, gave birth to Hope Mikaelson with the "help" of Genevieve. She asked to hold her daughter and was killed by Monique Deveraux, while she had her daughter still in her arms. But as she died with the baby's blood in her system and she was transitioning into a hybrid. Hayley then awakened in the church alone and remembered her childbirth and death. She understood that Genevieve and the others took her baby to sacrifice her and went to find her. It lead her to Lafayette Cemetery where she found Elijah and Klaus and she told to them that she can feel her baby. She also said that she didn't care about herself, she just cared about her daughter and that she will find her. What she did. The Mikaelson-Marshall family managed to rescue Hope who was finally saved by Marcel Gerard. Hayley interrogated Genevieve about her actions and when Genevieve told that it was Esther's decree and that she was sorry, Hayley killed her in saying that she wasn't sorry. Hayley and Hope were then reunited in The Abattoir and Hayley could take care of her in the nursery. However, hearing Klaus and Elijah, Hayley understood that New Orleans is not safe for Hope and decided send Hope away to live with Rebekah, so she would be kept safe, while she would defeat their family's enemies and Hope would then return to herself and Klaus. |-|Season Two= Hayley is grieving over the loss of her child and as a result she starts lashing out. She often goes into the Bayou in her wolf form and gets mad against Elijah when he tries to clean Hope's nursery. Later in a rage she kills Francesca Guerrera and rips Hope's Nursery. She also tells to Elijah that to a mother she passes to a monster and to Klaus that her only way to find peace is to be reunited with Hope. In Alive and Kicking, Hayley continues her vendetta against the witches this time - as they tried to kill Hope they worse nothing more than food to Hayley who passes her time to cry the day and feed of witches the night. During a trip in the Bayou to Klaus she also tells to him that she is just a mess and just misses her child so much. In Every Mother's Son, she says that she will be happy to kill Esther as she tries to kill Hope. But in someway she understands Esther's pain about Freya and Henrik's loss. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, when Jackson mentioned her baby in front of (unknown to her) Ansel (Klaus's birth father and Hope's biological grandfather) she keeps silence. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, when Hayley comes back to the Abbatoir, Klaus tells her that they're leaving. Confused Hayley asked why and were, and Klaus responds that they're going to see their daughter. Hayley stays frozen for a moment before she follows him. In The Map of Moments, Hayley is reunited with Hope. She holds her for the first time in months, and feeds her a bottle. Later on they participate in a bonfire ceremony and have a picture taken with Hope's father and her aunt and uncle. The photo has to be burned so that nobody learns of Hope's existance. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Hayley greets her daughter as she wakes up and gives her breakfast. Hayley then brings her daughter out to be introduced to Cami. Hayley leaves Hope with Elijah and Cami at the safe house while she and Klaus return home to unite the vampires and werewolves. In I Love You, Goodbye, Hope is brought home by Cami and Elijah. Hayley introduces Hope to Jackson and she spends some time with her daughter before the wedding. Hope is put into her mother's arms when she is introduced to the vampires and werewolves. She is later seen with Hayley after the wedding. In They All Asked For You, Hayley is looking after Hope. Hope is seen crying and Hayley can't calm her down. She begs her to stop crying. Jackson takes her and she stops crying. Hayley thanks him for calming her. In Save My Soul, In Exquisite Corpse, In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, In When the Levee Breaks, In City Beneath The Sea, In Fire with Fire Hayley takes Hope with her as she journeys through the bayou on route to getting out of town. They eventually reach a warehouse which is where they choose to stop and rest before continuing on their journey. Hayley realizes that they have been found by Klaus and Dahlia, and so entrusts Mary with the protection of her daughter, promising Hope that she would see her soon before leaving to confront her daughter's father and great-aunt. In Ashes to Ashes There was no interaction between Hayley and Hope in this episode, however Hayley made Elijah promise that he would be there for Hope, so that Hope would not just be in Klaus' presence. This shows that Hope is still her mother's utmost priority. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, There is only brief interaction between Hayley and Hope in this episode. Elijah takes Hope to her mother, where Hayley greets her happily and holds her close, clearly enjoying the limited contact she has with her daughter due to the curse. It's implied that Hope has seen Hayley just once a month when Elijah has taken the baby to the bayou to see her mother when she is in her brief human form. In You Hung The Moon, Hayley is distraught with Davina as she will not allow Hayley to see Hope during the one window of opportunity she has for that month. Davina promises Hayley's curse will be broken if Hayley kills some witches for Davina. Hayley complies and returns to the compound to see her daughter while covered in the blood of the witches. The curse is now broken. There she meets Klaus and fights with him, shouting at him because all Hayley wanted was a better life than she had herself for Hope, and both parents who were better than the Marshalls and the Mikaelson parents. Klaus does not fight back and stares at Hope who has walked out of her room to see Hayley. Hayley turns around and is shocked and very upset by the fact Hope is walking which she didn't know about. Hayley asks when Hope started walking before running to grab her daughter and hold her, crying because "she missed everything". Hayley holds her daughter and tells Klaus that mothers now win custody battles and she is taking Hope from Klaus. Hayley, Jackson and Hope move into a new apartment opposite the Mikaelson Compound to be within earshot of Klaus. Hope's crib is moved into the new apartment so she can stay there with her mother. In The Other Girl in New Orleans Hayley takes Hope over to the Abattoir when Elijah calls her to help torture Tristan, due to Jackson having temperately left her to live in the Bayou Hayley didn't have anyone to watch her Hope so she brought her over and gave her to Freya to watch. In The Bloody Crown, Hayley watches Hope as she tries to help Freya find a cure for Kol and Elijah's Beast-blood wounds. Klaus decides to sacrifice himself and is put to the mercy of Papa Tunde's blade and Marcel as the rest of the Mikaelson siblings are forced to go under a slumber, which ensures the family's survival. Hayley is later seen towing all the Mikaelson siblings, except Klaus, in a storage truck and she smiles when she read Klaus' goodbye-letter to Hope. Hayley then drives them all out of New Orleans as she is tasked with raising Hope and finding cures that ensures the Mikaelson family survives Marcel's vengeful wrath. |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, Hayley and Hope have a close relationship as Hayley works to bring back the Mikealsons for their various curses and poisons. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Hope gets suspended from school which leads her to return home to Hayley. Upon doing so, this leads to tension between the two as Hayley reminds Hope she was to keep a low profile for a reason, that she's a hybrid and a Mikaelson. Hayley realizes Hope is deeply missing Klaus and eventually finds out about Hope's plan to go to Europe to find her father. Later, Hope realizes she can simply bring her dad back to the city by staging Hayley's kidnapping. She does so with the aid of her friend and recently turned hybrid, Henry. In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Hope is distraught when she's told that her mom is missing, that someone else had taken her hostage. This causes her to blame herself. In What, Will, I, Have, Left, Hope is reunited with Hayley who tells her Roman was the one who took her by force. Hayley offers to be bound by the Hybrid Curse first, however, being that it's daylight, Hayley cannot go with Hope. She urges Hope to go by herself but Hope hesitates. However before either one can leave, Hope is knocked out by Greta with a sleeping powder, leaving a now vampire Hayley to tend to a much stronger Greta. Hayley's eventually pinned to a wall by Greta and she gives Hope one last look as she makes the ultimate sacrifice. Quotes ---- ---- Gallery |-|Season 1= 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 020.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 019.PNG Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22.png Hayley_and_Hope_1x22.png Hayley_with_Hope_1x22.png The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.11 -2014.05.23 02.45.45-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals209-0603HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0632KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0633KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0636KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0643KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0790KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0813HayleyHope-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1271HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1323HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1328HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0006HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0020ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0022ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0147HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0168HayleyCamiHope.jpeg TO_214_0377HayleyHope-Elijah.jpg TO_214_0382Jackson-HayleyHope.jpg TO_214_0490HayleyHopeElijah.jpg TO_214_0503HayleyHope.jpg TO_214_0981KlausHayleyHope.jpg TO_214_1314HayleyHope-Jackson.jpg TO_214_1317HayleyHope.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2538HayleyHopeJackson.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2550Hayley-Hope.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0498HayleyHope.jpg TO_221_1069HayleyHopeMary.jpg TO_221_1072HayleyHope.jpg |-|Season 3= TO_301_0128Hayley-Hope.jpg TO302_2244Hayley-Hope.jpg TO302_2277HayleyJackson-Hope.jpg Normal_TO302_2694.jpg|HayleyHope Normal_TO302_2719.jpg|HayleyHopeJackson TO308_0341HayleyHope.jpg TO308_1617HayleyHope.jpg TO308_1628Hayley-Hope.jpg TO308_2917HayleyHope.jpg TO308_2955HayleyHope.jpg TO309_2263HayleyHopeJackson.jpg TO309_2275HayleyElijah-Hope.jpg TO309_2382HayleyFreya-CamiJacksonHope.jpg TO319_1531_ElijahHayleyHope.jpg |-|Season 4= TO401-055~Hayley-Hope.jpg TO401-056~Hayley-Hope.jpg TO403-113-Hayley-Hope~Freya.png TO403-115-Hayley~Hope~Freya.png TO404-034~Hayley~Hope~Birds.png TO407-172-Hayley.png TO408-006-Hope-Hayley-Hollow Jaw Bone.png TO408-129~Hope-Hayley.png TO409-014~Hayley-Hope.png TO409-015-Hayley-Hope~Klaus.png TO409-057~Hayley-Hope.png TO409-059~Hayley-Hope.png TO409-060-Hayley-Hope.png TO409-134-Hayley-Hope-Freya.png TO410-102-Hayley-Hope.png TO410-107-Hayley-Hope.png TO410-115-Hayley-Hope-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-119~Hayley-Hope~Elijah-Elijah's Mind.png TO412-028~Hope-Hayley.png TO412-079-Hayley~Hope.png TO413-102-Hope-Hayley~Vincent.png TO413-115~Hope-Hayley~Freya.png |-|Season 5= TO501-053-Hayley-Hope.png TO501-083-Hayley-Hope.png TO501-084-Hope-Hayley.png TO506-024-Hope~Hayley.png TO506-059-Roman-Hope-Hayley.png TO506-060-Hayley-Hope.png TO506-082-Hayley-Hope.png TO506-095-Hope-Roman-Witch~Hayley.png TO506-103-Hope-Hayley.png TO506-104-Hope-Hayley.png TO508-052-Hayley~Hope.png TO512-105~Hayley-Hope.png TO512-107-Hayley~Hope.png TO512-108~Hope~Hayley.png TO512-110-Hayley-Hope.png TO512-112~Hope-Hayley.png TO512-113-Hope-Hayley.png Trivia *Hayley didn't think it was possible for vampires to procreate, only to later to find out that the Original hybrid can procreate. *In House of the Rising Son, after learning just how dangerous being a part of the Mikaelson family is, Hayley tries to abort the pregnancy with wolfsbane but can't go through with it. When she is attacked by nightwalkers a few moments later, she realizes just how much she loves her baby because she was also fighting for its life, not just hers. *In Tangled Up In Blue, it seems that Hayley preferred to have a daughter than a son. *Before Hope was born, Hayley wrote a letter to her daughter which expressed her love for her daughter. *Hayley carried Hope in her womb for 8 and a half months, before giving birth to her in St. Anne's Church. *Both Hope and Hayley were born in New Orleans, during a war. *Hayley drank a single drop of her daughter's blood to finish her transition and become a hybrid. *They share the same initials: H.M. *Both Hope and Hayley were saved by Marcel as infants. **Hope was saved from being killed by Monique Deveraux and Hayley was saved from being killed by one of her parents' pack members. *Hayley would do anything to protect her daughter and even tried to take Hope from Klaus and the Mikaelsons. But she failed and Klaus cursed her and her pack, the Crescent Wolf Pack. **In Ashes to Ashes, Hayley was seen in her human form for the first time since being cursed, and she made Elijah promise to be there for Hope, as Hayley didn't want her daughter to only know Klaus. *Hayley and Hope share similarities with Katherine and Nadia: **The baby girls were their mothers' first and only children. **They were separated more than once. **Both mother/daughter pairs got to be with each other despite time apart. **Both pairs also have witch blood. *Hayley is willing to sacrifice anyone (herself included) for Hope's safety. *Hayley and Hope have both been given nicknames by Klaus relating to their heritage, Hayley being his "little wolf" and Hope, his "littlest wolf". *Hayley was the first mother to be turned by her own daughter. *In order to protect her daughter from Dahlia, Hayley bound Hope's powers in the form of a bracelet in an attempt to keep her from drawing the older witch out, however, this proved to be useless; as Dahlia easily found Hope with her locator spell, with Klaus' blood, as Dahlia just needed the blood of the person Hope is related to. *Hayley and Hope (along with Klaus) left New Orleans to protect both Klaus and their family. *In Gather Up the Killers, Hayley mentioned that Hope made her mother promise that one day she would get her family back. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship